Kitsune in the Age of Metal
by Already-Lost-It
Summary: This is a story about Naruto being sent to the Brutal World after his fight with Madara. Watch as he helps save humanity and fight Doviculous. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know you're saying "Work on one story you idiot!" Well you know what I have an over-active imagination so ha. This is that Naruto/Brutal Legend xover. I'll put a poll up later about a pairing if any. Right then Naruto might be a little OOC but oh well.**

**Disclaimer-Do I even need to say it (YES) okay, okay geez…*sigh* I don't own Naruto or Brutal Legend**

**Chapter 1-End of war…beginning of a new life.**

Things just kept getting worse and worse for Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The war with Akatsuki wasn't going well. Killer Bee was taken and the Hachibi was taken and most of the Village Alliance was in shambles. Naruto just managed to defeat Sasuke but Madara was showing how he survived all these years. Every jutsu Naruto sent Madara would counter.

"Now do you see that you can't beat me? I am unstoppable." Madara gloated.

"Shut up…I will beat you and end this war." Naruto replied.

"Why do you want to stop this war…everyone else is dead. You'd be the only one left." Madara said.

"!" "You…you had them all killed…Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, even Hinata-chan? I am gonna SLAUGHTER YOU!" Naruto screamed. Naruto and the Kyuubi had since the beginning of the war reached an agreement…Kyuubi's power for Madara's life. Because of Naruto's anger the Kyuubi saw a chance to redeem himself against Madara and that was to turn the kid into him…give him all his power and have him kill Madara…he was tired of this way of life anyway. His mate and kits were dead and he wanted to see them again. "Good luck Kit…hope to never see you again. Remove a limb for me." Kyuubi said as he started flooding Naruto with his youki and memories.

Naruto having heard the Kyuubi say that was amazed…the demon lord was giving him his power and title…something no mortal EVER has received. "Thank you Kyuubi I will. " Naruto murmured. "Okay then it's time to take it up a notch!" Naruto called all nine tails of power. "Now then lets rock."

The fight was long and epic. Both fighter s used their nearly unlimited chakra to their advantage…it came down to one moment. Naruto's Sage mode Rasen-shuriken was at the ready he just needed an opening. _'My chakra's almost out…I need to get rid of him'_ Madara thought. "You're better than I thought but I need you gone. No one is alive here and I'm almost out of chakra so I'll send you away…Kuami." Madara said activating his jutsu and draining the rest of his chakra. _'Good luck Naruto…succeed where I have failed…bring peace to the world.' _Madara thought as he slid into the embrace of death. With his passing and Naruto's disappearance all human life was no more on this world and thus the genocide of the Elemental Nations was complete.

~Just landing in the Brutal world~

Naruto groaned as he got up. "Ow…what hit me?" he asked. "Huh…where-where am I?"

"Wait this place was in Kyuubi's memories…cool I guess I better look around then huh?" Naruto said as he got up and started exploring. Little did he know that he was being watched.

"There you are Kyuubi…it's been a while." The mysterious person said as he disappeared from view.

**And that's it for the first chapter. Hope ya enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm going to say this now. I had this chapter almost done but then my flashdrive I had it saved on got a virus and wiped everything on it so I have to start from scratch...again. Anyway the poll is up if you're interested. Okay and here we go.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Brutal Legend...so you lawyers can back off.**

Naruto was looking around and where he was looked to be a big circle. On his left was a HUGE pile of bones...which slightly made him nervous and overhead was a big motor...why it was hanging there he had no idea.

"Okay this is strange yet awesome at the same time. But why do I feel so weird?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at himself since his fight with Madara. "Okay let's see. I got claws...sweet and my senses are increased aparently. Whats this? Oh. My God. IS THAT A FREAKIN TAIL! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Naruto exclaimed because of the new appendage attached to his spine.

"You know...you should keep it down, Kyuubi, it might attract the wrong attention."

"Huh? Well apparently I already have...Doviculous. What do you want I don't have time for you." Naruto said. He knew who Doviculous was because of Kyuubi's memories of this place when he visited several years ago.

"Now now calm down I don't want any trouble I'm just here to get something but it seems someone has gained the attention of my men up there. I was just about to leave it to them. You know you look different than last time you were here." Doviculous said.

"I'm the new Kyuubi. The older one decided it was time for him to leave and see his mate and kits in the afterlife. He didn't ask me to but I'm gonna slaughter you for killing his family!" Naruto said getting angrier as he was talking.

"Hmm...you can try little one but I'm affraid I have to leave. My gaurd will take care of you." Doviculous said as he flew away.

Naruto looked at his gaurd which were guys in red cloaks with wavy swords (druids from begining). "Okay here we go." Naruto said getting into a fighting stance.

As the druids came at him he ran at them in his typical manner...except on all fours. He used his claws to mow down the first wave and the second wave he used shadow clones to take them out. The last few were killed by rasengans. "Wow...those guys are really weak. You'd think that since they're his personal guard they'd be alot harder to kill. Oh well." Naruto said to himself (A/N-Please don't tell me I'm the only one who thinks those druids are easy even at the end one combo and dead).

"How did you do that?" a feminine voice asked.

Naruto turned and looked to see another druid but this one was different. For one thing, this one had two short swords instead of a wavy long one. This one was a female. And she wasn't mumbling like all the others. Due to all this it was obvoius she was a spy or an infiltrater looking for something. "What kill these guys...wasn't too hard I mean I've fought harder and more ferocious cats." (A/N-Tora nuff said)

"Uhh...okay but how do you know Doviculus? And why do you have a tail and fox ears?" She asked.

"Oh sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I know him because my past self knew him and his memories are mine. My title is Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine tailed fox. I'm a demon of great power. Don't worry though I'm not like Doviculus. I don't enslave humans I actually enjoy being around you!" Naruto explained.

"Uhh...okay anyway, why are you here? I mean it's not like some one like you would show up just for our sake. I mean I get the fact that you know him but why are you here?...oh and my name is Ophelia." She said

"Uhh...my story is one that isn't easy to tell, you might as well sit down this is gonna be while." Naruto said sitting down.

(Do I really need to go over Naruto's life it's pretty much the same as the show except he was smarter. I'll do flashbacks later.)

"Wow, why did you still fight for them even though they treated you like dirt?" asked Ophelia.

"I still fought for them because of the few who treated me right. Everyone I fought for died in the final battle though and I still fought to preserve their memories...but now I'm all thats left of it. Everyone, even the man who killed all my friends is dead. Maybe the Kyuubi sent me here for a reason. All I know is that he sent me here to do something. What it is, I have no freakin' clue because the idiot fox decided to not give me instuctions or warn me about the mutations that accompany getting his power." Naruto explained/ranted.

"So you're here with out knowledge why and you just decide to threaten one of the most powerful beings here the minute you show up?" Ophelia deadpanned.

"Uhh...yeah pretty much I don't know much about Doviculous but I do know that he killed Kyuubi's mate and kit so I'm gonna settle the score with him. When Kyuubi was here last time the memory is fuzzy and when I'm close to remembering something it just slips away like it was never there. What I know is that Doviculous killed Kyuubi's family and then he chased Doviculous here and then nothing. I-I think Doviculous learned how to control Kyuubi...at least for a short while. *sigh* "Hey since you're obvously looking for something how about I help ya and I know you're looking for something because its kind of obvious since you are so different for the others as in your blades, you're a woman and you don't go around muttering to yourself like you're crazy." Naruto said.

"Sure I'm looking for an axe. You can't miss it, it's large and has a twin sidded head with flames engraved on it. The handle is about the length of your arm and is wrapped in red bindings." Ophelia explained.

_'I get the feeling that this is gonna turn into a bloodbath' _Naruto thought to himself as he walked away looking for the axe. He looked up the bone pile and saw what appeared to be lightning and then the walls started to collapse. "Uhh, Ophelia I think it's up there! I'm gonna disappear because by the looks of things Doviculous is sending more druids up here so I'll keep track of whats going on down here from the roof." Naruto said as he jumped up to the rafters...into a patrol of druids with a really tall nun-like thing. "*sigh* "Never easy is it?" Naruto said to himself as he attacked. The druids were quickly gone but the nun was slightly more challenging...mostly due to the roar thing she kept doing keeping him away but thanks to Naruto's ability to clone himself he attacked from the back and front...just for the nun to move her long index fingers around her and cause a shockwave knocking him back...again.

"Oh come on! I'm already tired of you so why don't you just die and let me go on?" He asked angrily. Silence was his answer so he did something I'm sure everyone reading this can see coming...yep Rasengan...(don't worry, I'm giving him more abilities but thats the one he has right now) and it was devestaing on the nun.

"Finally, now then lets get moving before that chariot gets back down here I don't Ophelia wants me blowing her cover." He said to himself.

When Naruto was done, he had a feeling that what ever was going to happen it was gonna take a while so he did something he should have done when he first got here. He mourned his friends.

"I can't beleive this. Madara took absolutely everything from me and then he gives me even more punishment by sending me away so I can live with the guilt of not being able to prevent their deaths. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Hinata-chan everyone. I-I'm sorry." Naruto said to himself. (A/N-I know Naruto doesn't call Hinata "chan" but this is MY story you'll find out more later.)

When Naruto was finished with his rememberance he heard Ophelia calling for him. He went over to the edge of the roof and jumped down and landed right behind a guy beside her. He had long black hair and onyx eyes. He looked to be about in his mid 20s and he had a small balck beard. On his back was the axe that Ophelia was looking for and a guitar.

"You called Ophelia." Naruto said as he landed.

"Oh there you are. Yeah we're about to head out, are you coming with us?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess I'll come..who's this guy?" Naruto asked slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Woah there man, my name's Eddie Riggs. I just got here so I have no idea whats going on here." this man Eddie said.

"Huh...another new comer. Well at least I'm not alone anymore now someone else can share in my confusion." Naruto said happily

"Right then how are we gonna get out of here. I mean that is one big gate and I can't open it." Ophelia said.

"Hey Eddie can you play that guitar? If you can, then see what you can do about this." Naruto called over to Eddie.

"Uhh...okay." he said.

Eddie went over to look at the ruin that was behind them and saw what looked to be a really awesome guitar solo. He memorized the chords and quickly played it. When he was done a lot of smoke was around. When it all cleared the area was covered in metal thing Naruto has only seen remotly similar in Snow Country.

"What have you done!" Ophelia asked suprised.

"Created beauty by simply rocking thats all." Eddie said like he DIDN'T just make a bunch of car parts appear out of no where.

"I don't think a pile of metal is gonna get us out of here." Naruto said.

"Actually I think it is." Eddie said.

Then he got to work on what Naruto could only guess. All he knew is that Eddie seemed to know what was going on so thats all that mattered.

When all was done he stepped back amd admired his handy work.

"Is it a mine-cart?" Ophelia asked compleatly stumped.

"I call it the druid plow. Let me show you how it works. Wait...crap uhh, there's only two seats. Sorry man." he said to Naruto.

"Don't worry about it I can stick to almost any surface going at almost any speed so I'm good." Naruto said as he climbed up on the car. _'Things just got alot more fun.'_ Naruto thought as Eddie jumped in. _'And I like it'_

**A/N-DONE Man I am soooo sorry about the long update but I got it out at least. Yes I know I'm missing alot of Eddie/Ophelia stuff but I'm still gonna wait a little bit before I deside on any pairings. Please vote in the poll for who you wanna see Naruto with or you can leave a review.**

**Till next time this is Already-Lost-It. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo everyone. I'm actually kind of surprised. This is my most successful story. So thank you everyone that is reviewing. I have plans for this one. I have a winner for the poll...LITA YAY. I'm sorry all the people who wanted Ophelia (me included actually) but the people have spoken...Lita won 7-3. Naruto will be friends with her though.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Brutal Legend *goes to brooding corner***

"Alright guys hold on. This is gonna be rough." Eddie said getting the car in gear.

"You mean fun." Naruto says as he gets ready.

"Aaaannnddd here we go!"

They take off going pretty dang fast. All the while you here Ophelia talking about the problems that humanity is having while Naruto kills more druids with his weapons and clones.

"Okay I haven't mentioned it yet but this place is nuts." Eddie said blown away by what he just heard.

"Meh...I've seen worse." Naruto said.

When they finally get to the end of the road and ramp off there are some more druids standing there.

"Aww come on. I tired of you guys already. Hey while I'm slaying these dudes you guys get that gate open." Eddie looks around and see Ophelia already climbing up the wall and Naruto sitting on the corpses of the druids. "Oh well never mind. I'll just uhh...keep the car running."

"Well then now we just have to wait until the gate opens then we just need to drive off to-. What in the world is THAT?" Naruto asked as he saw a giant leech-like demon thing come up out of the hole in the middle of the room.

"Uhh...sorry were they friends of yours?" Eddie asked the thing.

All it did in response was roar. Needless to say Eddie and Naruto were in the car in less than a second.

"Okay I have a plan...don't get eaten by the giant demonic monster and I'll think of something else later." Naruto said as Eddie drove in a circle with the leech thing keeping up with them with ease.

It roared again and was about to crush them...Eddie then hit a button that made the car move even faster and they avoided the thing...and its tongues were stuck on the ground.

"Okay here's the plan. Avoid it when it slams into the ground and then run over its tongues...or hop out and cut 'em. I'll stay here and keep the car running." Naruto said.

"Okay here we go." Eddie said as he charges the thing and cuts a tongue off the thing and he sprints back to the car. "That was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I'm not going to do that again."

"Fine I'll do it." Naruto said.

They drove around some more and the thing tried to slam them again...only to miss again.

Naruto jumped out of the car before it could even stop and rasengoned the last two tongues into oblivion. Then walked back to Eddie.

"See that wasn't too hard." Naruto said. The leech roared at them but Eddie decided it was time to mock the thing.

"Whats that I can't hear ya it's like you gotta lisp or something."

This is the sight Ophelia walked up to...Eddie taunting the giant demonic leech with Naruto lounging around on the car waiting for the gate to open.

"Okay the gates open."

"Finally!" Naruto said...only to be tackled by the giant leech demon thing. "Oh come on!"

"Hold on man we'll get you down." Eddie said trying to find a way to do just that. "I got it!"

Eddie did an earth-shaker thus breaking the chains holding the gate open. The side effects were as Eddie hoped. The chains breaking and the gate going through the leeches neck.

"DECAPITATION!" Eddie yelled as he power-slid in front of it.

"Okay now lets get going."

As soon as that was said the leech got back up and started slamming it's head into the various walls in an attempt to crush them...they got away by driving over the collapsed gated.

Okay now they were speeding along blowing around holes in the road and dodging leftover druids and hatecages as much as they could. Others were just flattened.

"YAHOO! Man this is awesome. Wish we had these back home." Naruto said as they sped along.

"Okay this is the last jump." Eddie said as they hit the admittedly small ramp. "Okay now this is the last one. Put hands in the air for this one."

"Man that was awesome."

"Wow..." Ophelia said amazed.

"You like the car." Eddie said somewhat smugly.

"Yeah I can't wait to show it to Larz." Ophelia.

Eddie looked a little depressed at that.

It was a look that Naruto has seen often and decided to help Eddie out with this little problem.

"It's okay man. There's still hope. Lars could be her brother or friend. You're still in the clear." Naruto said quietly so Ophelia couldn't hear him.

"Yeah I know." Eddie didn't sound too happy though.

They drove off to find the leader of the revolution.

**Okay there ya go. Hope you enjoyed this. Next up is the meeting with Larz and Lita and possibly the recruitment of the Headbangers...YAY.**

**I will be giving Naruto a weapon. But later as well as a vehicle. I have a new poll up about this story. Should I have one more person involved...one of my OCs? Basically the master behind it all. Vote on the poll or leave a review please.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here we go with the next chapter. The poll on my profile will be up for a while because everyone knows how long I take to actually update. The OC I would be putting up will have a bio on my profile you just gotta find it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto (Sasuke probably would have had a horrible accident by now) nor Brutal Legend (would be a whole lot longer)**

As Eddie was driving through a forested area of the world looking for a place called Bladehenge while talking with Ophelia about some Pow-Wow thing, Naruto was going through everything that has happened to him in the last what now days...hours?

_'I still can't believe it. All that fighting, all that death. Just to lose anyway. I'm not sure where I am but Kurama _(**A/N yes I'm going with that now that I know his name)** _was here before but it's all a blur.' _Naruto thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Eddie stopping the car.

"This is it." Ophelia said.

"Ophelia? What...demon have you let follow you home this time?" A Blond woman asked. She had long hair with black eyeliner on. She wore torn jeans and a black shirt. She also carried a halberd. Then she stabbed the car. "Oh hello?" She said as she saw Eddie and Naruto come around the car.

"That's Lita. Larz's little sister. She's a little high strung." Ophelia said. Lita gave her a glare for that. Eddie nodded at her and walked on.

"Nice to meet you. Names Naruto." He told her.

"Likewise" Was all she said because she heard Ophelia yell for Larz who was on top of the GIANT sword in the center of the place.

"Okay I know these people can't stick to walls so how in the world did he get up there...and why is he up there?" Naruto asked himself out loud.

"None of us really know. Turn your back on him for a few moments and he's up there." Ophelia said.

Larz turned around and looked to see everyone down there...except Naruto.

"Hey how do you get up here? Nice view by the way." Naruto asked suddenly coming up by Larz.

"How in the world are you up here? I thought I was the only one that knew the secret." Larzs asked in surpirse.

"Uhh...I climbed." Naruto deadpanned.

"Anyway come on we're waiting for you down there." With that Naruto jumped and landed in front of Lita who was looking at him in surprise.

"How are you not dead from jumping that height?" She asked

"Easy for me but I'll explain later."

After Larz finally got down and Eddie told his story and people asked their questions it was Naruto's turn.

"I'm not from the same world as Eddie here. Where I come from war was a constant threat and so was death. While this sounds horrible there were always small times of peace." Naruto said

As Naruto told of his world from the fighting techniques to the actual people, his four audience members were enthralled. Eddie because this was a world in which ninja were as common as a police officer from his world. Ophelia because of the several different ideas that was held in the place. Lita for the powers that the ninja held and were able to do. Larz for the manner of people that lived there. It was so diverse but so united at the end of it all.

"So how did you end up here?" Larz finally asked.

"As I said the biggest problem was that Madara Uchiha. He sent me here during our last fight using a power that only he had. I was all ready to kill him and he sent me away. I can't explain why but I believe that he's dead. I just feel that being sent here was justified because everyone I know died in the war." Naruto said.

"What do you mean war?" Lita asked.

"The war that finally destroyed my home." was all Naruto said. "Anyway we gotta..." Naruto was cut off by a question he was surprised wasn't asked before.

"Okay one last question. What's with the ears and tail?" Lita asked.

"Okay look I know you guys aren't on good terms with things like me but..."

"Things like what?" Larz asked curious.

Naruto sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. "As I said my name is Naruto. However during my fight with Madara, a demon that was sealed into me gave me power and title. Thus now I am a demon." Lita was looking like she was going to flay Naruto when he said he was a demon but Eddie and Ophelia stopped him. "Look I'm as surprised as you are. I'm completely against Doviculus as you are. He killed Kurama's ,the demon that gave his power, mate and kits so I'm going to return the favor." He said with all the conviction he could muster. "Anyway we need to start finding people to join your army Larz. No war can be won by a single person with no army behind them."

"Alright I'll meet you and Edward at the mines." Larz said after some thought.

When Naruto and Eddie walked out Eddie learned he could summon his car when ever he wanted just by playing a solo on his guitar.

"I have got to get me one of those." Naruto said as he got in the car.

They drove by a giant motor with devils thorns around it. "Hey Eddie play that solo from the temple near these thorns."

When Eddie what looked to be a garage appeared and Eddie and Naruto drove in. The turns were a little crazy but manageable. When they finally got to the end they were on a small circular platform in an area filled with lava and fire.

They heard a maniacal laughter around them and a lava ball flew up in front of them and hardened. Eddie and Naruto got ready to fight as the rock cracked...then broke revealing a crazy looking man with long black hair round sun glasses tons of rings and a black robe with a red cross shape on the back.

"Well it's about time. Looks like you figured out the instructions all right. You got some demon flesh on your bumper but that's today's world I'm afraid." The man said in rapid succession.

"Uhh...who?" Eddie asked

"Oh me I'm just the guardian of Metal."

"Now I recognize you. How are ya you crazy freak." Naruto exclaimed thinking back to Kurama's memories.

"Huh...you must be ol' Kurama's replacement. That caused quiet a stir y'know. I've got something for you in case you came here." The Guardian said as another lava ball appeared. When this one broke it revealed a motor cycle.

The bike was tinted crimson with black flame accents on the gas tank and down the bars. There were silver exhaust pipes coming out the sides. "Wow...this is amazing." Naruto said taking in the sight before him

"I'm working on other things but right now this is all I have done. Right then now for you." He said turning towards Eddie. "Before you ask I can't help you with your fight against the demons but I will share some secrets of Metal with you. Like how to turn that car there...into a monster of destruction." He said "All you need is a fire tribute."

Naruto was driving his bike around getting used to the feel of it. "Man this thing is cool!"

After The Guardian explained how Naruto can summon his bike using his chakra for now they left.

"Well that was different." Eddie said as they left.

"Yes but it was worth it. Now then let's go find us some fighters." Naruto said.

They went towards the mine thinking how after just one day they've already found someone who will gladly help them in their fight against Doviculous. Life was good.

**A/N-I cranked this out fast didn't I. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I screwed up the Guardian's personality but I tried. And I know grammar probably sucked but these aren't being beta'd.  
><strong>

**Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Alright everyone I'm back. I'm sorry about the wait but my muse hasn't been cooperative with me...that and I've been playing Mass Effect 3. The results are in and it's decided that I will be adding an OC. The bio is on my profile. I'll probably put a longer one here eventually.**** So without further delay, I give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer-If I owned Naruto or Brutal Legend I wouldn't be doing this**

When Eddie and Naruto got to the mines Lars was waiting there.

"So this is it huh...the crushing pit?" Eddie asked as they walked up.

"This is it. This is where thousands of our young men stand and toil to break away the rock. They are given no tool and only use there thick skulls to work."

"This is pretty depressing. How do we get them out? Where's the gate?" Naruto asked no seeing said gate.

"There is none. These men have no idea how to function outside of this pit. I have no idea how to get them used to the outside world anyway. I mean what do you do with a bunch of kids who don't know how to do anything but bang there heads all day?"

"You start a revolution Lars." Eddie said "And it starts right now. It's time to sound the battle cry!"

"Where you...looking at my sword?" Lars asked. If you looked closely you could see Eddie and Naruto glancing down at it. Lars unsheathed it and showed it to Eddie and to his surprise it had note on it.

"I should get back to Bladehenge before Ophelia does something to get herself into trouble." Lars said sheathing his sword.

"Yeah Eddie and I will meet you back there with an army perfect for toppling a demon king." Naruto said.

Eddie and Naruto rushed in to see some of the guys standing on some scaffolding to the side. They all had muscular bodies and long hair. Ahead of them were two more but were different. They had the long hair but it was blonde and shiny. They also wore pink and zebra print.

"Okay so...I don't think that just talking to these guys will do anything so can you play what was on Lars' sword. I think it was called Battle-cry for a reason." Naruto said thinking.

"Yeah just watch and listen." Eddie said getting his guitar ready.

After Eddie played it the guys on the scaffolding looked like they just woke up from a long dream.

"Huh...what is that sound?"  
>"It's a devil screaming."<br>"It's an angel singing."  
>"It is the pounding of creations hammer upon the anvil of time!"<br>"It's freaking awesome!"

"It's called heavy metal. And it's the real reason you should bang your head not for that guy." Eddie said as he pointed toward a Lyonwight statue.

"Hey guys I know things aren't looking good right now but the boss said if we keep this up and turn over a good product we get to move up to cushy guard jobs in the pleasure tower."

"There going to be piles of chicks and booze and stuff." The two other guys in the room said.

The one that were on the scaffolding looked at them then at Eddie and Naruto.

"We're with them." They said as they walked toward Eddie.

"Hey it's your call but we have a sweet gig here and we're not about to let you grease-bag ruin it. GUARDS! RIOT! WALKOUT!" After they yelled that a guy with HUGE fits came out.

"We heard those guys over there say they were organizing a union."

The big fist guy growled.

"We'll go sound the alarm!"

The big fist guy slammed his fists together and closed a gate thing behind him.

"Okay I've got a plan...Hey where you going!?" Eddie said as the guys ran off to fight the big fist guy.

Naruto watched the whole thing and was laughing the whole time. "They remind me of when I first became a ninja." Naruto said as he laughed.

After they beat the guy to death with there heads they started celebrating.

"That's for killing Charlie you bastard!" One of them yelled while kicking the corpse.

"Now see you guys can fight. With a little training I can turn you guys into a well oiled machine of death. What do you say.?" Eddie asked as they agreed.

Naruto let Eddie train the guys as he went on ahead.

On the other side of the gate-cart thing was more of the depressed guys and a huge gyre in the middle of the room. On top of the gyre was another of the guys with huge fists except his were bigger.

"Okay someones compensating for something." Naruto said to himself.

Unfortunately he was high up and the gyre was in the way.

"Okay so I've got to get up there. Probably a good idea to do so with out being seen...and maybe grab his headset as well." Naruto thought.

Actually getting up to the man wasn't much of a problem but when Naruto was about to attack the man just shouted.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! CRIPPLE THE GYRE BURN THE UNGRATEFUL MAN-COGS!"

"Damn it Eddie"

The man was about to start shouting at his men to fight harder when he heard a small poof.

"What? Who are you?" The man asked. His fists were bigger and had spikes all over the knuckles. The had the words fear and pain on them.

"Who me? I'm no one important just your executioner." Naruto said as he got a grand Rasengan ready.

"You think you can take me boy lets just see about that! You haven't met my top fighters. My generals- FEAR AND PAIN!"

"Yeah, yeah you know what I'm tired of hearing you talk are you gonna do something?"

With that the man ran straight at Naruto while Naruto and his clone ran at him. The result was the guy getting blasted by the Grand Rasengan and thrown into the way of the gyre.

"Well that was anticlimactic wasn't it?" Naruto asked Eddie as he jumped down.

"Yeah...so how are we...no wait I've got an idea." With that Eddie walked up to the guys headset which was on a nearby rock and played the battle-cry.

The guys on the gyre all walked over to the edge and looked very solemn for a second...but only for a second they started headbanging nearly instantly.

"Wait Charley? I thought you were dead!" Naruto heard one of the guys say.

"Alright listen up. In honor of you guys we're naming this army 'Ironhead'...with an 'e' on the end so people know we're no messing around!" Eddie yelled.

"Ironheade"  
>"I like it"<br>"Right on...I don't get it." Were the general responses.

"Alright everyone we need to get back to bladehenge. So go on everyone I'll meet you all there." Naruto told them.

"Where ya goin?" Eddie asked.

"I'm going to see the Guardian of Metal."

"You know that's not a bad idea I'll come along."

A few minutes later Eddie was in the Deuce and Naruto on his bike (A/N-Names anyone?) and were heading down the path to the Guardian's area.

"YAHOO! This is awesome!" Naruto yelled as he flew down the path.

"The Guardian of Metal welcomes you." The crazy guy in the hole says.

"Metal, noise, blood and fire. Tell me what you most desire." He said as they stood up.

"Catchy." Both Eddie and Naruto said.

Eddie got his car repaired and the Guardian gave him a lesson in a fighting technique.

"Now then what can I do for you Kurama?" the Guardian asked.

"I was wondering what all the previous Kyuubi asked for and why he did so.

"Ahh...well let's see. He wanted that bike, a guitar, and a few other things. As for why...I don't know. He just said he wanted them made. He seemed to think he'd be coming back. Didn't he give you his memories anyway so why are you asking hmm?"

"He did yeah. But the memories of when he was here are a blur." Naruto explained.

"Hmm...I have an idea that is just the right amount of crazy to work but still too crazy to do safely." The Crazy guy said.

"And that is?"

"I can use my power to clear up some of that fog in your mind about the last time Kyuubi was here."

"Will that work? I mean wouldn't that require some heavy power?"

"Of course but that's the crazy bit. But think about it man. You get to figure out what happened the last time and I get more fire tributes in the end so everyone wins." He said with a BIG smile.

"Okay sounds good."

"Yep oh and before I forget. Your guitar is almost done just a few more things to go so come beck for it later."

"Yep I'll see ya later." Naruto said as he hopped onto his bike and sped off.

When Naruto got back to Bladehenge, he saw the Headbangers sitting around the place being welcomed by Lars.

"Alright everyone welcome to Bladehenge."

"Good now we just need to introduce them to Ophelia...uhh where is she."

Naruto just happened to turn around and see her dragging herself into Bladehenge.

"Oh no. Guys over here!" He yelled.

"I think we're going to have to take her to the killmaster."

"Lars no, we need you here." Lita tried to stop him but he went on."Please Eddie you have to stop him."

"Stop him? I'm gonna give him a lift!"

"Naruto please. Do something."

"Why do you not want Ophelia to be healed. Has she done something?" Naruto asked.

"W-well I don't trust her and leave it at that. Let's just go and at least see if we can help."

"Alright, come on everyone!" Naruto yelled out to the group of Headbangers gathered around.

Naruto summoned his bike and jumped on with Lita on hanging off the back.

"Hang on tight." Was all Naruto said as he sped off toward the Thunderhorn mountain.

**A/N-Done. Hope y'all enjoyed that. Sorry bout not updating quickly but my muse tried to run away again. Okay now it's question time. What should Naruto do when Ophelia goes to the sea of black tears?**

**I'm leaving that up to you guys to let me know in a review or PM.**

**Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone I'm still taking ideas for when Ophelia goes to the Sea of Black Tears...I have my own idea but I like to have your opinions so let me know.**

**Disclaimer-Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto and Brutal Legend belongs to Double Fine**

When Naruto and Lita got to the mountain they found Eddie and Lars getting ready to move up it.

"Wow, we made good time." Naruto said as he moved up by Eddie.

"We're here to help, but we won't go all the way up." One of the Headbangers said.

"He's scared of the Kill Master." Said another one.

"Alright guys let's just get up there and see if he'll heal Ophelia." Naruto said as he got ready.

About half way up their current path some of Lyonwight's hair-bangers ran onto the path.

"Alright guys. I want a mosh pit!" Eddie said throwing devil horns in the air.

At that the Headbangers gathered around Eddie and just headbanged to their hearts content literally tearing through the enemy.

Naruto was enjoying himself. He slashed away with his claws and used jutsu to fight leaving a nice body count. Halfway up the mountain on a rock was some demons. Three females dressed in full body leather with birdlike heads and one male that had a ball gag in his mouth. Sticking out of his back were several spears.

"Hey leave that guy alone!" Eddie yelled at them.

"That was a mistake dude." Naruto said as he prepared for what was to come. He knew these creatures from Kurama's memories. This was a Punishing Party. A ranged unit that threw those spears at an enemy.

They soon started throwing spears at Eddie and Naruto as well as the rest of the group. Eddie used his guitar to knock the Masters down off the rock and the headbangers ran up and crushed them with their heads.

Naruto ran up the hill a ways and killed the rest before they even knew he was there.

"It's all clear for now." Naruto told Eddie.

"Alright thanks...can you teach me to do that?" Eddie asked as an after thought.

"I don't know maybe."

The rest of the climb was relatively peaceful...minus the raptor elk stampedes.

When they got to the Kill Master they didn't know what to expect and Naruto definitely didn't expect to see a group of people sitting in a semi-circle with the guy in the middle of the ring higher than the others. In the center was an alter-like area that was made out of bass amps.

Lars put Ophelia on the alter and the guy in the middle looked down at them. He wore dark sunglasses and a cowboy hat and boots. As well as a leather jacket and was smoking.

"Oh what the hell?" He asked.

"Kill Master I ask you please heal this woman who-" Lars began but he was interrupted by the Kill Master.

"Didn't you see the signs? We don't like tourists up here."

"But she's dying!" Lars tried to explain.

"Yeah I can see that. But what's their excuse?"

Naruto was getting tired of this so he finally said his piece.

"Look buddy, I don't care who you are. I want you to heal this woman. She nearly got herself killed trying to help the women in Lyonwhite's Pleasure Tower."

"Oh, so you're fighting Lyonwhite." The Kill Master said as he sat up. "Why didn't you say so, I hate the bastard."

He then started to play a bass that was in front of him and they could see a golden aura around Ophelia.

"What's going on?" Eddie and Naruto whispered to Lars and Lita respectively

"You people are starting to piss me off for one." The Kill Master said as he stopped playing. "These strings are no good."

"Can't your spiders spin more, thicker strings?" Lars asked.

"What the little ones here...no. The only one that can spin the ones we need is the Metal Queen. We don't go into her layer anymore lest she cut us in half, suck out our innards, and use our corpses as a nest."

"I'll go." Lars said determined.

"What? Lars no!" Lita said.

"I can smell an argument so let's get going." Naruto said as he and Eddie left.

The walk back was quiet so when they got to the bottom and summoned their respective vehicles Naruto was surprised when he felt his chakra start to waver.

"Woah...okay that was weird." He said to himself

Just a little down the road they found another Motor Forge. Which Eddie raised.

They decided to go since the Kill Master could keep Ophelia alive.

At the end of the drive The Guardian of Metal appeared. "The Guardian of Metal welcomes you!" He said with a bow.

"Metal, Noise, Blood, and Fire tell me what you most desire."

"Still catchy." Eddie said.

"Oh yeah. Here kid one of Kurama's requests is in." The Guardian said as he held out his hand.

In a flash of light there was a guitar in the guardian's hand. The thing is, it was also a scythe. The neck/handle of the weapon was a pitch black that had a twisting style to is. The head of the guitar was a spear point that looked like it could pierce anything while the blade was a dark shade of crimson. All in all the thing was badass.

"Sweet." Was all Naruto said.

"Now then there are some differences in what you can do that Eddie here can't. For one you can't use lightning nor fire. You can however use corrosion and wind." The Guardian said as he gave Naruto the guitar. "Now then I can give you some skills to use with it such as summoning your bike. You may have noticed you Chakra disappearing. Don't worry because this land does that. You'll have enough for you basic attacks but you can't use them as much." The guardian said as he moved over to Eddie. "So what can I do for you?"

When they left Naruto learned all he could about his guitar and Eddie had some armor on his car.

"Is it just me or does he get stranger every time?" Naruto asked as he drove out.

"Yeah he does but let's get going. The sooner we get these strings the sooner Ophelia's back to normal.

On the way to the spider lair they saw one of the bigger predators of this land-a Tollosk which is this big brown thing with a metal jaw, being eaten a bunch of little metal spiders. Eddie shivered at the sight of the things.

"You're afraid of spiders eh?" Naruto asked seeing the shiver.

"Yeah but I gotta do this." Eddie said.

"Don't worry about this I'll go in and get the strings I just need you to hold onto this." Naruto said handing Eddie a piece of paper. "When I go in head straight back to the Thunderhorn."

"Alright...and thanks."

"No problem. However if there is a giant snake you're on your own. I've had bad experiences with giant snakes."

When they reached the lair Naruto dismounted his bike and walked into the lair on the metal queen.

The area inside the lair was misty and filled to the brim with metal webbing but not what Naruto was looking for.

Along the way he fought several small groups of metal spiders but his guitar, which he named Yami u~otcha (Darkness Watcher) seemed to work out just fine. One of the solos he used a lot he finally decided to call Konogona ni fushoku (Corrosive Shatter) was very useful. What it did was using wind to drag enemies towards him then acid shot out around him corroding everything he deemed hostile.

"Man this is awesome. If I had this power when Madara attacked it would have been a whole lot easier." Naruto said to himself as he walk deeper into the foggy spider layer.

As he was walking however he heard a rustling sound from above him. He looked up and saw one of the corpses moving...or so he thought. The next second the webbing covering the corpse burst open and a ton of baby spiders climbed onto Naruto and attempted to eat him alive. It was thanks to his Kyuubi power that he got rid of them.

He finally got to the end of the path to see the strings he was looking for...and a gigantic metal spider.

"You must be the queen. Now normally this is where I would ask politely for some strings but you don't seem to be in the mood to talk...so I'll just kick your ass." Naruto said with overbearing confidence.

The queen just roared and charged. Naruto was quick to dodge but didn't see the poison spit attack coming. "Oww...not cool." Naruto said

The queen tried a jump attack but Naruto dodged and the queen stood up tall and an engine showed from it back.

"Hello weakness." Naruto said as he launched acid at the engine thus causing the queen to scream in pain and collapse. He rushed over to attack with his guitar and did quit a bit of damage. The queen manged to get back up and ran to the far side of the room and called in some more spiders.

"Oh come on! Coward!" Naruto yelled as he killed off the small ones.

After that the queen sent out baby ones from it's abdomen to attack but Naruto got rid of them quickly. The queen stood up and showed her engine again and Naruto facepalmed at the stupidity of showing your known weakness. A quick corrosion later and the spider was down. Naruto quickly finished it by decapitating the thing.

"Well that was annoying...okay now to grab the strings and...hello what's this?" Naruto noticed the bike parts on the far wall. "That might actually be useful" He said as he grabbed them thinking Eddie could do something with them.

After he gathered the strings he focused on finding the tag Eddie had on him and used his fathers famed technique the Hiraishin.

(At The Thunderhorn)

Lars and Lita were STILL arguing and Eddie was pacing.

"Come on Naurto hurry up." He said as he turned to face Ophelia

Then there was a bright flash of light and standing there with a spool of bass strings and a bunch of bike parts was Naruto.

"Hey there. What did I miss?" He said as he gave the Killmaster the strings.

Everyone was just staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Where did you come from? How did you get here" Everyone asked.

"Normally that would lead me to make fun of you guys for making it sound like I need to give the talk but I'm going to pass out soon...catch me please." And with that he fainted...right onto his face as no one even moved from the spot.

"Sigh...I'll get him up." The Killmaster said "You there! Get those strings onto my bass." He continued pointing at one of the guys along the wall.

When the Killmaster played his personal bass Naruto woke up quickly.

"Dang...wish we could do that back home." He said as he stood up.

"Hey! Your strings are set up!"

"Alright let's see here...thick as a babies arm. Nice work." He started playing again and this time Ophelia's injuries were closing and she started to wake up.

When her eyes were actually open the first person she sees in Lars.

"Lars. I can always count on you can't I?" She said.

He adopted a look of pride...that was quickly ruined by a cough from Naruto.

"Oh sorry something in my throat." Naruto said quickly covering his laugh

While this Eddie walked over to the Killmaster to see if he could join the Army.

"Hey you know we could really use you guys in our band, I mean army."

"Yea? And how do you suppose we do that when we got to carry around basses across a battlefield?"

Eddie then saw the pile of bike parts Naruto grabbed. "I've got an idea."

"Everyone then just stopped what ever they were doing to see Eddie putting together a motorcycle with a open back filled with amps with a small platform in the center. "I call it...the Thunderhog." Eddie said as he stepped back from his work.

"Hmm...looks good. Tell ya what. We'll stop by sometime to see what goin on with yer army and we'll heal anyone who's injured." The Killmaster said as Eddie and the others turned to leave.

(Else Where)

Two golden eyes opened up for the first time in many years.

"It's about time you come back here. I see you've passed your title on...no matter. I'll still destroy you." a voice in the darkness said.

Out of the shadows stepped another demon. This one more Human looking than Doviculous but less so than Naruto. He had dark skin with two horns coming out of his forehead. Standing at around six feet tall with clawed hands and a black trench coat with combat boots and tattered jeans being his clothes. The old emperor of demons has returned.

"Praeparet bellum!" (Prepare for war!) He shouted as his army awoke.

**Okay yeah. I hate writer's block but I finally got this done. I am sooo sorry about the wait. Please forgive me. I've been busy with school and other life things that no one wants to hear about. Well anyway, let me know what you think...oh yeah and should I keep Naruto's solo's in Japanese or just switch to English. Let me know**

**Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again everyone. Good news! I finally got my Brutal Legend back so I can play again. It has renewed my muse for this story! Now then I thank you all for your suggestions and I'll have a few announcements to make at the end but until then...enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-How many times will I have to put this damn thing...you know I don't own anything**

We find Naruto right now sitting in a field near Bladehenge meditating. Something he hadn't been able to do since he got here. He was trying to see if his sage mode would still work or if he was going to have to go without it.

"What's he doing?" Lars asked Eddie who was wondering the same thing.

"I have no idea but I feel as though we shouldn't bother him." Eddie said.

"Hey blondie!" The Killmaster yelled at Naruto destroying his concentration.

"Well there goes that idea. What do you need?" Naruto asked barely stopping himself from growling.

"Just wanted to see if ya were awake." And with that the Killmaster drove off.

Naruto just sighed and walked up to Bladehenge and ran into Ophelia on the way in.

"Oh hey there. I've been meaning to ask how you ended up in such a rough condition." Naruto said.

"I can't tell you. You'll just try and stop me."

"Who said anything about that! I really just wanna help...I'll even get Eddie and the Killmaster to join in! Besides don't you think it would be easier with more people?" Naruto reasoned.

"I'm game." Eddie said having heard the conversation.

"Alright if you want to help meet me by the Razor Fields." Ophelia said then walked off

"Okay man you ready to get going?" Eddie asked.

"I'll meet you and Killmaster there I'm gonna stop by and see the Guardian of Metal see if he can teach me anything else I need."

"Sounds good."

The drive to the Motor Forge was a short one and when Naruto jumped off his bike, now called Tsuihō (The Outcast) the Guardian of Metal showed himself in the usual manner. Exploding lava and all.

"Well now! What can I do for you today Naruto?" The exuberant demi-god said

"I was hoping for some more techniques for using Yami u~otcha instead of just swinging the thing around and playing at random in hopes of something happening." Naruto said

"Well ya came to the right place! Of course I can't keep givin ya things for free ya know. I can probably catch ya up with that other guy but then ya have to pay just like him, deal?" The Guardian said.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Oh by the way. I've been wonderin' when in hell did you have enough time to learn to play that thing?" The Guardian asked.

"It just came to me honestly. I didn't have time to learn back home with my job and training taking up a lot of my time. I think this land affects my thinking and allows me to know things that would save my life."

After all the training was done and Naruto all caught up on fighting techniques and solos, which are free since Eddie doesn't pay for them, he drove over to the Razor Fields to find Eddie and Ophelia waiting with the Killmaster close by.

"Hey sorry I'm late! The guy like to talk." Naruto said as he walked over to them...not noticing the motorcycle-like boar careening toward him.

"Naruto! WATCH OUT!" Eddie and Ophelia yelled.

"Huh?" He didn't know what they were talking about until he looked to the left. "Dammit this is gonna hurt." Was he said as he got flattened by the Razorfire Boar.

"Hang on I got 'im" The Killmaster said as he played his bass while Eddie dragged him out of the field using the Deuse.

"Ow. Those things must have been what messed you up so bad." Naruto said as he got up.

"How are you standing already!?"Everyone present asked

"Demon resilience. I'm harder to kill than a human and I can take more punishing blows." Naruto explained as he popped his neck.

"Alright then. Naruto meet my Razor Girls. They're the ones I helped escape from the Pleasure Tower and now I'm here to arm them." Ophelia said.

"I take it the pigs are part of that." Naruto said.

"Yes when you properly dissect the corpse of one of these it becomes a powerful ranged weapon." She explained.

"I see. How can I help?" Naruto asked.

"Eddie is going to round them up and I'm going to gut them. I'm not actually sure what there is for you to do."

"I observe then. This information might be useful later on." Naruto said.

"Alright that sounds good." Ophelia said as Eddie jumped into the back of the Thunderhog

After a few seconds and one bass shockwave later, there was a boar corpse with Ophelia yanking on the spine. It was then completely ripped out which she then held it above her head in triumph.

"What's it do?" Eddie asked

"Not much until we clean out the gizzards, flush the chamber, and ream the barrel." Ophelia said as she did a slight petting motion on the spinal area. Causing everyone to look at her with a strange look.

"Hey get to work we still need a few more." Ophelia said.

"Hell of a bird ya got there Eddie" The Killmaster said

"Hey let me see that thing real quick." Naruto said.

"Alright." Ophelia handed the still bleeding corpse-crossbow-sniper rifle thing to him and he starts to clean it out faster than even Ophelia could do.

"Damn. I didn't know you knew how to clean a Razorfire Boar." Ophelia said as she got another one from Eddie.

"I don't I just know how these kind of things work. Did you know if you remove this part here and put it over here...the reloading sequence is now automatic and it can be maintained at a the same target easier."

"Really?" Ophelia asked bringing another corpse.

Naruto simply handed the bow over to one of the women and gestured for her to fire. The effect was obvious. She fired a lot faster than what was normal.

"If you want to switch it back simply put that piece back to where it was." Naruto said as he finished with the third corpse and started the final one that Eddie brought.

"So that is what they're capable of. I'm impressed. So tell me now what." Eddie asked.

"Well first things first. We need to get cleaned up then. We'll head back to Bladehenge."

"Okay last bow's ready. I'm going to head back so I'll see ya in a few minutes."

The ride back was short and sweet until he ran into a Lyonwhite patrol which he got rid of quickly.

"Okay then. Here I thought their patrols would be a little harder than using one move in the middle of them."

All he really did was use Corrosive Shatter in the middle of the group and the gods gave him what he assumed was a fire tribute.

"Alright then let's see. I probably should head back Bladehenge. I think it's about time I get a change of clothes anyway." Naruto said as he got on Outcast.

The rest of the drive was short and simple and when he got there he found an outfit that would fit him well enough with some adjustments.

(one change of clothes later)

Naruto now wore a pair of dark jeans that were tattered at the bottom of the legs with his tail sticking out of the back. His shirt was changed to a sleeveless black shirt with a crimson spiral on it. He now had combat boots and spiked bracers on his arms.

"There we go. That's much better." He said as he saw the Razor Girls firing at some targets with most of them using the upgrade Naruto showed them.

"They're lookin' pretty good." Naruto complemented

"Yeah they've been through a lot in that tower. Nice outfit by the way." Ophelia said

"Thanks"

"Alright so now that we have an army when do we-" Eddie said

"ATTACK!" they heard someone yell

"What?" Lars asked confused.

"It's Lyonwhite! He's been spotted moving towards us. You can see the warning lights." A man said. This man's name was Magnus. The head builder of the Ironheade army. He was the one to design most of the camp. He had long brown hair and wore a dark vest and pants. He had headphones with an attached microphone on and his expression was one of fear. Obviously he hasn't seen much combat.

"It's alright. Now are you sure they're coming from that direction?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Alright then. Lars get your best engineer and meet me in that field." Eddie said as he walked to the field.

"This is gonna be fun!" Naruto said as he walked to the field as well.

**There we go. Hope ya'll enjoyed that and I thank you for reading.**

**Next time Naruto gets his first look at Lyonwhite. This should be fun.**

**As always R&R people.**

**Till next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up everyone. I'm sorry about the very abrupt ending to the last chapter but I hope this will satisfy you all.**

**Disclaimer-Brutal Legend-Double Fine Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

We now find our ragtag group of Eddie, Lars, Ophelia, Lita, and Naruto gathered in front of a stage that Eddie had Mangus build.

It was big with a stone likeness of Ormagodden overtaking the entire thing. There was space to the sides for adding onto the stage as necessary but for now it was perfect.

"Alright looking good Mangus. Alright now test the rear floods." Eddie said into a walkie-talkie

"Rear floods, check." Mangus said as he activated the lights.

"Sweet now then, side pots."

"Side pots, check."

"Looks good. Now then...glowing people?" Eddie said

"Glowing people, check. Hey wait a minute! Where's that button?" Mangus asked confused

"Mangus I think you should come out here and see this." Eddie said

The group gathered around the geyser of glowing people in amazement.

"By the titans. I've heard stories. The titans used this power source to power their entire civilization. But it required a ritual. With music and chants that were long forgotten by time." Lita said.

Eddie looked at the people then at the stage. "I got it. They're fans and they've come to the show!" Eddie said "And yes with the power of fans you can do anything."

"They look...bored." Mangus said looking close

"Well me and Naruto have the remedy for that. Alright man go over to the other one and play a fan tribute. This one needs to come to you from deep within you. Just play what sounds right."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the other geyser. As he was focusing he heard Eddie play a rallying melody that would make the brood king himself (I.E.-Sasuke) cheer.

Naruto then felt his fingers move on their own. The melody he played was calmer than Eddies but still a solo that people would commit to memory and go to action with it playing in their heads.

"That was great man. Okay Mangus we need a Merch-Booth over here."

The Merch-Booth was about as tall as the stage composed of colors red and black with the face of Ormagodden on the top.

"Alright Mangus get into your booth. We've got a fight on our hands." Naruto told the crew manager as he prepared his weapon.

"Yeah I'm already in the booth so just tell me what you want." Mangus said over the walkie-talkie.

"Alright then. Let's get some Head-Bangers out here!" Eddie called

The Head-Bangers rushed out from behind stage and looked ready for anything.

"Ahh, look at the lads. Nothing but the thought of the battle ahead on their minds." Lars said while one of the guys ruined the image by pulling a bottle of beer out of nowhere and chugged it and smashed the bottle in about twenty seconds.

"Okay then. Let's get some of Ophelia's Razor Girls out here!" Eddie called

"Razor Girls are coming out." Mangus said.

The women came running out with their bows raised above their heads.

"Remember to keep the barrel pointed up when you run girls." Ophelia called out as they ran into position.

"Awesome. Now then Mangus, equip the stage for Thunderhogs." Eddie said.

"One Thunderhog coming right up!" Mangus said as the Kill-Master rod his bike out from back stage.

"Kill-Master. I feel better already!" Lars said

"Well I'll do what I can." Was his reply.

As Lars looked over his army he saw the true potential that they had together.

"Now that is what I call an army." He said

"Definitely something to see." Naruto agreed

"This is going to be a bloodbath." Eddie said getting a little excited.

"Well some kind of bath is definitely in order." a voice behind and above said

They all turn around and see a man with REALLY big hair using to fly somehow. He wore pink zebra print jacket and pants with eyeliner and carried a micro-phone that had a spiked club on the end with a long tassel tied to it.

"Oh god what is that thing!?" Naruto said as he covered his eyes

"That is General Lyonwhite. He's the man that enslaved most of us and is an underling for Emperor Doviculous." Lita said as she got ready.

"Right then. Let the game begin." Naruto said as he entered his stance while avoiding looking directly at the General.

"Lars Halford, what are you doing poaching my employees?" Lyonwhite asked not caring about what Naruto and Lita were saying.

"Your former slaves are revolting Lyonwhite, just like your clothes." Lars said with a smirk.

"Ohh, burn." Naurto yelled earning a chuckle from his allies

"Yes whatever, I'm more than capable of handling a petty labor dispute. I believe some of my employees who actually know whats good for them have somethings they want to prove. As well as the women who know where they belong. And Kill-Master even some of your people believe that some profit can be made from your little pets." Lyonwhite said as he got ready to leave. "Whoever kills the most of these dogs gets a reward." He said as he flew away with his hair.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea. But not the problem right now." Lars said.

Right before the fighting started they all heard music coming from the stage. They all felt as if it gave them the energy to fight in the coming battle.

(Dawn of Battle by Man-O-War plays in the background)

With a battle cry Ironheade charges the enemy and tears the first wave apart.

"Bad news boss. There's more coming." Mangus said

"From where?" Eddie replied

"From around that big guitar statue!"

"So like, eleven o'clock?"

"No right now man, right now!" Mangus yelled.

"No that's a direction Mangus. See that dial on your board?"

"Oh so that's what that is. Yeah man, bad dudes at eleven o'clock."

Sure enough there was a group of Lyonwhites men coming around the statue including a couple of the big fist guys.

Naruto was using Yami U~otcha to the best of his abilities using the blade and his musical power to decimate all who came after him. All the while Mangus was calling out where the enemies were coming from while Eddie kept the group supplied with troops. They haven't lost many and as soon as one was killed more took his place. He ended up in triangle formation with Eddie and Ophelia when all of a sudden Eddie fell forward complaining of extreme back pain.

"Eddie!" Both Naruto and Ophelia shouted as he fell.

"Ow. My back. Was I shot is there something stuck?" Eddie asked.

While Ophelia checked his back Naruto smelled something strange. It was vaguely familiar to him as he searched through his memories and found that it was the last thing Kurama remembered about this place the smell of the Empress of Demons, Succoria. He smelled it on Eddie, or to be more specific Eddie's blood.

_"Hmm...that's strange. I'll probably have to keep this in mind right now we need to focus."_ Naruto thought as Eddie got back up to fight.

"Uh oh. I-I see a lot of dudes Eddie. And more from the behind us somehow!" Mangus cried

"Damn it!" Eddie yelled "We don't have the man power to deal with that."

"I'll take out the ones behind us!" Naruto shouted out as he took off running

"I'll go too!" shouted Ophelia as she ran after him.

The two ran through Bladehenge and saw that there were even demons in the group of Lyonwhite loyalists.

"Okay I was not expecting this." Naruto said as he got Yami U~otcha ready.

"Nothing we can't handle." Ophelia said with confidence.

The group they were facing was about twenty strong with about half of it being hairbangers and about three Groupies, one Bouncer, a Glamhog, and the rest were demons, one battle nun and four Soul Kissers.

As soon as they were on them Naruto ripped through Corrosive Shatter killing a few of them, while Ophelia stabbed another two in the throat.

That didn't seem to faze them though as they just kept going thinking two people would be a simple kill. They were wrong.

"Okay yeah I'm getting quite sick of this. I mean their just trying to overpower us with numbers. It's almost like the war back home." Naruto said as he took another out with a swing of his weapon.

"If all battles are this easy then I don't see why we were so worried." Ophelia said

"And you just had to say that."

"What?"

"When someone says how easy something is its automatically gonna get harder. It the opposites rule." Naruto said as he dodged a headbutt from a hairbanger.

"Oh."

The Lyonwhite loyalists were losing men quickly but the demons held back already knowing the outcome of this fight. Their Emperor had already warned them that the blond one was more powerful than most so they were to wait for reinforcements to show up before attacking.

It wasn't long before the Loyalists were dealt with and Naruto locked eyes with the battle nun in charge of the group. Just as Naurto was about to charge at them the demons turned and walked away having heard that the Loyalists have lost the fight.

"Hey wait! You're not leaving this area!" Naruto yelled as he ran after them

"Naruto stop. It wouldn't do any good to chase them down." Ophelia said with Naruto reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay then let's get back and see how everyone did." He said as he turned to walk back to the stage.

The walk back was uneventful except for the celebrating Headbangers. The scene they got to was one of Lars and Lita arguing about moving on and taking the fight to Lyonwhite.

"Look we've won now there's no reason to go on." Lita said.

"We've got him on the run! We need to keep the pressure on him so he can't regroup." Lars retaliated

"Look if we're going on the road we need something to transport everyone anyway. Let's not decide anything until I've thought of something." Eddie compromised.

"Well in the mean time I say we celebrate! I mean come on we just made a tyrant retreat so hears to us being that badass!" Naruto yelled out pulling a bottle out of no where much like the Headbangers do.

"We might just do that my friend." Lars said while heading back into Bladehenge.

Eddie laughed and headed up to see what he could do about transport with a short bye to the three left.

"Well that was fun. And it went a whole lot smoother than my own...war." Naruto started with smile and ending with a frown and depression in his voice.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Ophelia asked.

"Yeah its just...this made me think about the war back home. I lost everyone that was important to me in it and all of it was due to a man who thought he was God. I don't want that to happen again." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry as strained as we are here, we're still one team. We won't let anything happen to one another." Ophelia said trying to comfort the man.

"Forgive me if that doesn't work Ophelia. I've heard those words before." He said before shaking his head.

"Well no use beating myself up about it. It's in the past so lets move on shall we?" Naruto said with enthusiasm

"Alright, but if you want to talk come to me I'll listen." Ophelia said as she moved back to Bladehenge

"Look, I don't know much about you except you're from another world. I don't know what this war you've gone through took from you, and you know I'm not a fan of demons. But you've proven that you can be trusted enough. So, as long as you have our back we've got yours, okay?" Lita said

"Yeah okay. Thanks Lita." Naruto said as he started walking away with Lita following behind him.

The next day Eddie announced that he had an idea on how they could get the entire army to move as one...using a tour bus much like from his world.

"That's a really good idea. What do you need me to do if anything?" Naruto said when he heard the idea.

"I don't really need anything since everything I need to build it is nearby." Eddie said

"Okay then I'm going to go look around for stuff, let me know when you're ready to head out." Naruto said as he left Bladehenge

"You know there are sometimes when I'm jealous of your abilities to leave when you want." Ophelia said

"No one's stopping you from leaving. I understand wanting to go looking around." Lars said

"Really? I thought you would want me to stay around for when we leave."

"Well normally yes. But if you go with Eddie or Naruto I don't mind. And it's not because I don't trust you its because we don't have a way of getting a hold of you otherwise."

"Well then I'm heading out for a while."

And with that Ophelia ran to the entrance to see Naruto sitting on Tsuiho waiting.

"I heard, get on and hold on tight. There's a friend I need to visit before we go anywhere." He said

Ophelia got on the motorcycle and Naruto immediately took off to one of the Motor Forges to speak with the Guardian of Metal.

"Okay just a warning the guy we're meeting is a little eccentric so just be warned about that." Naruto said as he went under the door and down the path to the Guardians lair.

Once there the familiar lava blob formed and broke apart to show the Guardian.

"The Guardian of...hold on who the 'ell is this?" The man asked seeing Ophelia.

"She's a friend of mine and Eddie's, her name's Ophelia." Naruto said as she looked in wonder at the strange man

"Ahh I see now. Well then on to business eh. Now then *ahem* Metal, noise, blood and fire. Tell me what you most desire."

"You're gonna say that every time one of us shows up aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" The man said all too happily

"At least its catchy." Ophelia said.

"That it is." Naruto said "Anyway I was wondering about getting some equipment for Tsuiho."

"Ahh not a problem. Just tell me what ya need and I'll get to it."

"I think I need something in terms of weapons. Something that says I'm here but nothing that screams everyone look at me."

"I think I know just the thing. How would you feel about launchers for your tools. I'm talking a special launcher for your throwing stars and knives. That way you could bring down your targets in a storm of steel before they even have a chance at finding you!" The Guardian of Metal said getting more excited as his speech progressed.

"That sounds awesome but I don't have that many tools left really." Naruto said

"That won't be a problem. Because I'm just that awesome I'll give it unlimited ammo!"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Well that works out then. That's all I needed right now thanks." Naruto said as he got back on the now armed Tsuiho with Ophelia taking her place behind him.

"Not a problem now then you two go have some fun."

"We will I'll see ya later Guardian of Metal."

"GO CRAZY" they heard the man yell behind them as they left.

"Well that was an...interesting experience." Ophelia said as they left the Motor Forge

"Eh...you get used to it. Now then lets go see what trouble we can stir up." Naruto said as he revved the engine and took off.

**Done**

**I am sooo sorry about the wait. I finally got around to playing the game again. In that time I've had multiple ideas on what I can do with this story. And each one is based on one point in the game. I might have you guys help me with the idea but we'll see but now not the time. Thanks for reading.**

**Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait everyone. My laptop decided it hated the internet so I need to use my phone for pretty much everything. I'd like to thank Johnny Spectre for some really good ideas for this story and another way I can take this story. That being said there is something I need to know so please read the AN at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto nor Brutal Legend**

Naruto and Ophelia were just driving around and seeing what there was in the area. Ophelia having already been to most of the area was still trying to figure Naruto out.

"So you said from another world like Eddie correct?" She asked as they raced up a hill

"Yup although they weren't the same world nor was it from the same method. I didn't get brought back by a gigantic metal thing, I was sucked into a dimensional rift." Naruto said with a slight laugh as well as Ophelia

"I still can't believe there are people that powerful in other worlds. I mean being able to level a mountain with one move, it's a little hard to believe if you think about it."

"Yes well I never figured I would end up in a world where an instrument could bend the world to its will, so I guess we're even on that one."

"If you say so."

They quickly found themselves near the area that they appeared on the mainland on just a few short weeks ago.

"You know I can feel some serious power in that giant head thing there." Naruto said as he and Ophelia looked at the head reminiscent of Ormaggoden.

"Yeah its said that this is either the actual head of Ormaggoden or it's a really old idol of him that was blessed. People are always trying to crack it open to get to the power inside but are never able to." Ophelia said

"Huh…you know I don't know if you can but hear whispering coming from that thing. I'll be right back I'm gonna figure this out." Naruto said as he went toward the head.

As he got closer the whispering became louder but not clearer. He made out two words however. "_Jump Up"_

Naruto being as curious as he is jumped up to the top of the head and right next to the spike on top was a spiral pattern that looked reminiscent of his clan symbol.

"Huh…hey Ophelia did you know that there was a spiral up here?" Naruto asked

"No you're the first one to get up there its too slippery to stand on for some reason." Ophelia replied from under the head.

"Wait a second." Naruto said as he concentrated and noticed that he had his chakra back for now. "I have my chakra back…I wonder…" Naruto then gathered his chakra into his palm and placed it down on the spiral. He felt a pulling sensation then he saw a strange vision. He saw in a man that looked similar to the Sage of Six Paths from his world and smaller symbols that looked like the bijuu. Then he saw a map of the world and 7 highlighted locations on it. Naruto then heard a voice say "To find the secret of your memory you must first learn your origin…" Naruto knew right then that the only way to remember Kurama's time in this world would be to locate all of the area on the map and learn from whatever was there.

Naruto woke up on the ground with Ophelia hanging over him with a worried look on her face.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Ophelia said as Naruto sat up.

"Well then that was an interesting experience. Apparently I have a small side objective in this. There are seven locations in this world that I need to find so I can learn about my past. When I find them all then I'll know about my predecessors time in this world. Luckily I know what to look for though.

Naruto got up and realized that he was out for a few hours at least. "Come on lets get back to Bladehenge before your boyfriends starts to panic."

"Lars isn't my boyfriend!" Ophelia said somewhat flustered.

"I didn't say Lars." Naruto said with a sly grin as he got on Tsuiho.

When they returned they saw a gigantic bus that was black with red flames on the side and metal tusks on the front for ramming through things. Everyone was gathered around just sitting there for now.

"There you two are I was about to send out a search party!" Lars said

"Yeah sorry that was my fault. I figured something out but it made me fall unconscious for awhile." Naruto said sheepishly

"What did you find out? If I can ask anyway?" Lars said

"I found out how to unlock the memories that my predecessor has of this place but I need to find seven areas and discover my origin…whatever that means." Narrto explained

"Hmm…well if you need any assistance don't hesitate to ask." Lars said.

"Thank you, Lars. Now then what the hell is that giant monster?" Naruto asked pointing at the tour bus.

"This is how we are going to get to Lyonwhite. I say we leave as soon as possible but it looks like Naruto needs to rest a bit." Eddie said.

"I'm fine Eddie, lets get this show on the road." Naruto said with determination.

As everyone loaded up on the bus Naruto saw Ophelia and Eddie talking and heard a comment about their shirts and then Naruto remembered the smell on Eddies blood from what his shirt said. "Hey Eddie can you come here for a second?" Naruto yelled.

"Hey man what's up?" Eddie asked

"Hey during the fight when you fell from back pain. I caught the scent of your blood. I know it sounds weird but bare with me. I smelt something that reminded me of the previous demon Empress, Succoria. Would you know anything about that?" Naruto asked

"Uhh…no I don't know anything about that but I've been feeling strange since then." Eddie said

'_Hmm…this is interesting. I think I'll see where this goes then.'_ Naruto thought as he nodded. "Okay just wanted to let you know. I'll see ya at Battersmith."

"Yup see ya there."

When Naruto got on Tsuiho he saw Lita walking towards him.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto asked

Lita looked a little nervous for a second before responding. "I don't really want to be crammed into the bus so do you mind if I catch a ride with you?" Lita asked

"Sure hop on and hold on tight." Naruto said as he revved the engine

With Lita sitting behind him and he was in front of the bus while Eddie brought up the rear.

"Okay everyone lets get this done nice, clean, and quick." Naruto called

"Yeah but I don't want to take the bus four-wheeling over a field." Eddie said

"Yeah and I didn't want a tail and I've got one so lets just get it over with." Naruto said

"You're not gonna let up until we just go through the field are you?" Eddie asked with slight dread at the thought of his bus careening over hills and animals.

"Yeah that's pretty much how it's gonna work Eddie. Lets just get it done so we can be effective." Naruto said with finality

"Fine then. Okay Mangus we're gonna go through the field so take it a bit easy on the hills okay?" Eddie asked with a sigh.

"Right!" Mangus said as he turned the bus on and turned out onto the field and headed straight to Battersmith

"Why were you so adamant about taking the field?" Lita asked as they escorted the bus

"Simple. Its more effective and the demons would have thought we would to take the roads so we will have the element of surprise." Naruto explained "Being a ninja you learn how to utilize surprises to the best of your ability and this is an advantage."

"I see."

The drive was less than eventful Naruto did get to test his new launchers on a few Tollusks and Raptor Elks but other than that the drive was quiet until they got to the sandy area that marked Battersmith. There was a few Tick Choppers waiting but they were quickly killed when Mangus ran them over.

"See Eddie we would still be going if we took the Roads." Naruto said as he got up from Tsuiho

"Yeah I guess your right." Eddie said

"Plus the Coil lined the roads with those Choppers so now we don't have to deal with them. Before you ask I could smell them." Naruto said.

"Heh…so lets offload and I'm gonna go look at stuff. When I get back we prepare for battle." Eddie said driving off.

"Well might as well see what around here. I'll be back eventually!" Naruto called as he drove off as well

**Done! I hope you enjoyed that. Now then the thing I meant to ask y'all about. Johnny Spectre gave me the idea of having Naruto going off on his own for a while and for me to revive another character from his world, namely Hinata. Personally I love the idea and can do a lot with it but I'd like to know your opinions. Send a review of PM and let me know.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
